The Kiss
by ItachiXAnko
Summary: Nobody wants a kiss from Yankumi except for one person...Shin.


**Title: **The Kiss

**Pairings: **Shin Sawada & Kumiko Yamaguchi ONESHOT!!!

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T for teens.

**A/N: **OK, this story is purely drama-based. It takes place somewhere in ep. 6 after the Shirokin sports competition. This is my first Shinkumi fanfic so all comments are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shin and Yankumi; only this story.

**Summary: **Nobody wants to be kissed by Yankumi except for one person…Shin.

Class 3-D won only one game in the tournament: basketball. They may not have won first prize but they still deserve to be rewarded.

"Alright, guys. You only won one game, but this is a special treat." Yankumi told her precious 3-D students.

"Eh?" 3-D said in unison.

They all wonder what surprise will they get from Yankumi: is it a treat for lunch, or better yet, a date with high school girls?

"I'll give you a kiss on the cheek!"

Nobody is happy to hear Yankumi's rather surprising announcement. They couldn't do anything to convince her to retract the offer. As she approached her students, they all made faces and made a run for it; from the school corridors to the gates of Shirokin.

"A kiss, I said a kiiiiss!" was all that Yankumi could shout after she went out of the faculty office.

3-D students would receive anything but her kiss as a reward. If it was Shizuka, then everyone's happy. They would fall in single or double lines to take turns or fight for first place just to receive that kiss from the hottest teacher in school, but with Yankumi, no way! They would rather make a run for it. It's every man for himself!

Yankumi started to run towards the hallways to see if she can find any one of her students and give them the kiss that they deserve. Through the window, she saw a pack of boys running like demons to the school gates. She can even hear the stampede from afar. Realizing that they were her students, she clenched her fists tightly and makes a silly angry face.

"Damn!" Yankumi said. Suddenly, she heard footsteps somewhere near. She turned her attention to the sound, and at the same time, her head at the direction to the right. She noticed a student; running at the pathway which leads to her classroom. Some suspicions went in to her after that slight glance.

"Hey! Wait!" Yankumi started her pursuit. She ran as fast as she could, gaining on to the runner. She made her way towards the 3-D classroom door as she spotted the runner moving on to the same direction she was about to take. Realizing that the door was left open, she had an idea where the runner went: at the school roof. So, she entered the classroom, shoved off a couple of seats and tables that were blocking her way, climbed up the stairs until she made her way to the school roof. At last, a big, wide, open space! The whole run was tiring, really. She was heavily gasping, catching every breath she wasted during the run. As soon as she regained her composure, she noticed a mysterious figure sitting down on the cement floor, gazing at the horizon. With no way out, she reassured herself that there is no other way he can run away from her. The guy had a mullet for his hairstyle and had slightly noticeable yellow highlights found somewhere at both sides of his hair beside his ear. He also wears a tracksuit, just like hers. It was none other that\n her favorite student, Shin. She had a feeling that the runner she was chasing was actually him. As clueless as she can be, Yankumi didn't realize one thing: he orchestrated this entire event. Maybe he's up to something…

"Oi! Sawada!" Yankumi called him with much enthusiasm as she gleefully approached near him. Shin looked at the direction where the noise came from.

"What?" Shin asked, still focusing his sight on his teacher.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing".

"What do you mean nothing…Oh! You had a feeling that I would come here so you waited for me, didn't you?"

"Huh! Keep dreaming." Shin rolled his eyes as Yankumi sat down beside him.

"Oh, come on! I know you were." Yankumi said as she slightly shouldered Shin. The latter stood up as if he was trying to avoid her. He only made it look like he was trying to avoid her, but he had other plans. Yankumi stood up after him, smiling.

"Don't lie to me. I know you were." Yankumi said, but this time in a childish, flirting manner.

"Yeah, right!" Shin said while rolling his eyes.

"Awww, you're so cute acting all tough like that!" Yankumi said ruffling his hair. Shin and Yankumi turned until they faced each other and their eyes meet.

"Since you're the only one here, that means I'll only kiss you."

As she is about to go for his cheek, she felt two fingers touching her right cheek, interfering with the attempt. It tilted her head a little bit until her eyes once focused again on his, aligning their faces. Her eyes widened as his face draws nearer on to hers. a strange, yet desirable feeling is felt when her lips pressed on to his.

(Insert "Only One" acoustic version by Yellowcard to add effect)

Is this for real, or is she just seeing things? She can't believe that Shin actually kissed her!

'Sawada!' Yankumi thought. Slowly, but surely, she gave in to the feeling. She cupped both hands on to his cheeks and gradually wrapping her arms around his neck. Shin, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around her body. Yankumi couldn't believe that not only was Shin the best in class, he was also a great kisser. The moment of flaming passion lasted a little longer until they reached a time that they had to stop. Gently, they released themselves from each other's embrace. They smiled afterwards, and held hands as they walked out of the rooftop together. On their way to the classroom, they stopped momentarily.

"Yankumi, are you ok?" Shin asked. Both faces still flushed in that rosy pink color since the kiss on the rooftop.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yankumi replied.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Don't be late."

"Ok."

By the time Shin exited the classroom, he ran towards the corridors through the exit, his face flushing with an even deeper red color. As for Yankumi…well, she just slowly walked out of the classroom as well. Her face flushed the same way Shin did, a deep red color. She stopped at her tracks and saw him running towards the school gates.

"Sawada, you stupid brat!" Yankumi said quietly, giggling. She couldn't do anything but watch him leave the school through the window, hoping that they will see each other again tomorrow morning.

It is true that nobody wants a kiss with Yankumi, nobody but him.

THE END

**A/N: **To those of you, who haven't heard of the acoustic version of "Only One" by Yellowcard, log on to YouTube. Type this on the search bar Only One+acoustic and find RamziBahu's name on it. He will provide you with the music as well as the lyrics.


End file.
